


Maya the Slacker Slut

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Maya has figured out a way to get an A in Mr. Matthew's class without working hard. Requested by Ks1999
Relationships: Maya Hart & Cory Matthews
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

One night Maya's mother comes home early "Mom what are you doing so early?" Katie (her mother) tells her "I talk with my boss and he agreed to let me leave work early and also letting me take some time off with pay so I can spend time with you." Skeptical Maya says "And he just let you do that, just like that." Being vague Katie responds "Well, I was very persistent." Maya knew what she was talking about but didn't let her know. Maya is a decent student at school when it comes to her grades, getting Bs and Cs, but she would always take the opportunity to slack off during her school work if she can, and that night her mother gave her an idea to get good grades and never work hard in class again. Maya was no stranger to sex. She sometimes watches porn in her free time, she has also had sex with Lucas in a friends with benefits relation not letting her friends know about them so she was very confident she could pull this off starting with her history teacher and her best friend's father Mr. Cory Matthew.

The next day after class everyone leaves except for Maya and Mr. Matthew, Mr. Matthew working on some paper and Maya locking the classroom door so no one interrupts the two. Maya approaches Mr. Matthew saying "Mr. Matthew?" "Yes, Maya." he replies. Maya tells Mr. Matthew "I was thinking recently and I want you to give me an A in your class." Mr. Matthew tells her "Well Maya I'm happy to give you an A, but you'll have to earn it." "Oh trust me, I plan on earning that A." Maya says confidently "Great! So I guess I can give you some extra credit work and…" Maya cuts Mr. Matthew off saying to him "I wasn't planning on earning it that way Mr. Matthew." "And how are you planning on getting an A in my class?" Mr. Matthew questioning her "By sucking your dick." Maya says out loud bluntly. Mr. Matthew, surprised and shaking a little nervously from that tells her "Uhm Maya, I'm flatter but I'm married, happily mind you, I'm your teacher and your my student, my very young very cute student, and you're my daughter's best friend." "And?" she tells him, not caring about anything excuses he just said. "Your serious aren't you." Mr. Matthew confirms with Maya. Maya smiles having Mr. Matthew right were she wants him saying to him "Does this answer your question?" Maya strips down for him, first feeling uncomfortable at first taking her clothes off in a public place, taking off her jean jacket, her white shirt, her booty shorts. Still wearing a bra, panties, and legging she turns around to show Mr. Matthew her ass, smacking it in front of him saying "Do you like what you see Mr. Matthew?" Maya asks her teacher sexually "Oh yeah." Mr. Matthew excitably says. She then proceeds to take off the rest of her clothes slowly, exposing her naked breast, the curves on her body. Her heart races now naked in front of her teacher and best friend's father in her classroom, seeing the desperation on Mr. Matthew wanting her and the bulged in his pants she asks him "You want to feel up against my teenage breast?" "I do, so bad." he says desperately. Now touching her self and playing with her 15-year-old tits she continuous to ask him "You want my lips to wrap around your cock, don't you?" Matthew nods. "Then what are you waiting for?" Maya smiles seeing Mr. Matthew unzipping his pants and taking his penis out knowing that she got him right where she wants him. Maya's cocky confident face soon disappears in shock and overwhelmingness from her face once she takes a good look at his dick. Maya is surprised that her teacher, as well as her best friend's father, has such a huge man meat dick on him.

Maya hesitates for a moment being overwhelmed by Mr. Matthew's cock. Mr. Matthew sits on his chair with his surprisingly huge dick out. "Oh Wow." Maya says being enamored by her teacher's big dick. "Uh, should we get started?" Mr. Matthew asks being nervous about the whole thing. Maya gets on her knees in between Mr. Matthew's legs and starts licking her dick, moving her hair back so it doesn't get in her way. Loving Mr. Matthew's dick she holds on to it with both hands as kisses all over with her glossy lips. Maya stares at Mr. Matthew's with her blue wide eyes, she massages his cock-head with her tongue as Mr. Matthew holds her hair back to look at Maya's soft young face. Indulging Mr. Matthew lust she sweet talk him saying "do you like that" "Oohhh, you have such a big dick.", "I'm so jealous your wife and Riley have this all too themselves." Maya then starts to suck on it bobbing her head up and down while also jerking it to the area where she cannot reach. Maya starts to like the taste of her teacher dick, the warm hard salty dick feels her filling her mouth. Mr. Matthew sinking down in his seat down tells Maya "Agh suck on my balls and my ass too." Maya licks his taint like a dog while Mr. Matthew tells Maya "You're so great Maya. Your much more pleasurable than Topanga." "Really?" Maya being extremely flattered that Mr. Matthew said that to her "Yeah Topanga never wants to do any butt stuff together." Mr. Matthew complains to Maya to which she says all proud-like "Then she doesn't deserve to please your huge cock."

Mr. Matthew then picks up Maya and places her on his desk, ravishing over her young perky tits. Mr. Matthew holds both her tits together burring his face in them, sucking and pulling on her pink erotic nipple with his teeth. Mr. Matthew starts going down Maya's naked body, kissing and licking her tight stomach ending up between her legs eating her 15-year-old pussy out. "Come here." "Oooo! Hhaaaaaa! Aaaahhh, Fuck. oooohhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Maya moans loving the feeling of Mr. Matthew tongue moving all around in her fresh young pussy. Unable to take it anymore Maya begs Mr. Matthew to fuck her "Matthew, I want your dick inside of me." "You do?" "I really do." "Then beg for it. Tell me how bad you want it." really wanting his cock inside her Maya swallow's her pride and tells him "I want you inside me. I want your big meaty cock to wreck my pussy." "What are you, Maya?" Mr. Matthew asks her wanting her to subject herself "I'm your little dumb blonde whore who rather get fucked than to do her school work." she tells him tapping into her inner slut. Facing each other Mr. Matthew penetrates her pussy with his massive cock, stretching out Maya's tight pussy. Maya leans back using her arms as support, her chest out, her B-cup tits bouncing as Mr. Matthew jets his pelvic rapidly, Mr. Matthew enjoys the view of Maya's face and body as he fucks her good. Mr. Matthew grabs her off his desk and has her lean against it fucking her from behind. "Ooohhhh, Shit! I love your cock!" Fuck Me! Fuck me like the little slut I am! Aaahhhh! *pant* *pant* *pant* I'm your little Whore!" moaning out loud not caring about her grade anymore but to satisfied her lustful nature.

Maya rises up as Mr. Matthew cums in Maya's pussy. Maya loves the feeling of Mr. Matthew's cock filling up with his warm cum. "Damn Matthew. That was the best." Maya happily tells Mr. Matthew, feeling full of cum. Mr. Matthew takes his dick out and starts licking Maya's ass. Maya appreciates it, thinking it was just a bonus for her. Mr. Matthew really eats her out penetrating her butthole with his tongue, but then to her surprise, Mr. Matthew without warning sticks it in her ass. "Woah, What?!" Maya shockingly surprised that Mr. Matthew can still keep going. "Like I said Topanga never wants to do butt stuff." Mr. Matthew reiterates to her. With Mr. Matthew's big dick thrusting into her, it hurts at first but being a whore for his dick she accepts it and soon the pain turns into pleasure. Mr. Matthew being relentless to Maya's tight little ass, unleashing his suppressed butt fucking kink on her, getting his dick deeper inside of Maya. Mr. Matthew grunts, as Maya moans the pain slowly turns into pleasure, clenching her hand into a fist, the muscles in her body tightening up and biting her lower lip. Mr. Matthew fills up her asshole and now with both holes filled up with her teacher's cum she collapses on Mr. Matthew's desk panting. Mr. Matthew goes over to the other side of the desk to face Maya and tells her. "Okay Maya, a deal's a deal you can get an A for the rest of the semester." Maya is happy to hear the news, but Mr. Matthew adds on "As long as you keep satisfying me after class every day." Maya being breathless and defeated says to him "I will. I will be your little bitch, cock-slut slave. I will live only to please your dick and nothing more." "Great now clean up in here. It's a mess." Mr. Matthew puts his pants back on and leaves his classroom leaving Maya behind naked and wrecked, cleaning up the mess.


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/maya-the-slacker-slut


End file.
